


when you say nothing at all

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [41]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The number of times people talk about love near him, you’d think the words wouldn’t hit him like a burning brand every time he hears it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you say nothing at all

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Inculcate  
>  **1 Million Word's Holiday Fic:** New Zealand Celebrations' Waitangi Day - Subject: Conflict
> 
>  **Timeframe:** Season 4  
>  **Title:** Alison Kraus's _When You Say Nothing At All_

The number of times people talk about love near him, you’d think the words wouldn’t hit him like a burning brand every time he hears it. Every time Doris says that she loves him, as the grand defense for herself, and all of her actions.

The way people assume of him, and then accuse him of acting in opposition with, being in love with Catherine. Like it’s an easy equation that should be obvious. But love isn’t obvious. Easy. Not to Steve.

If it was he might have ever given a thought about saying it to either of them _himself_.

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Inculcate**   _(verb)_  
>  in·cul·cate [in-kuhl-keyt, in-kuhl-keyt]
>> 
>> **verb _(used with object)_**  
>  1\. to implant by repeated statement or admonition; teach persistently and earnestly (usually followed by upon or in):  _to inculcate virtue in the young._  
>  2\. to cause or influence (someone) to accept an idea or feeling (usually followed by with):  _Socrates inculcated his pupils with the love of truth._
>> 
>> **Can be confused:**  indoctrinate.
>> 
>> **Synonyms**    
> 1\. instill, infix, ingrain.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1540–50; < Latin inculcātus past participle of inculcāre to trample, impress, stuff in, equivalent to in- in- + culc- (variant, in noninitial position, of calc-, stem of calx heel) + -ātus -ate


End file.
